Gone
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: She watched him sleep knowing that in the morning he would be gone.
1. Chapter 1

Here somthing that was on my mind for a while. not much but if you think it should be fleshed out to a multichapter review it. Again it is just something to get my creative juices going.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=0=0=0=

=0=0=0=-=0==9=0==0==-=0=0=

It dark and cold, Naruto sleeping in her bed. She could stop the tears from falling, she knew that this was a temporary fling. She knew that in the morning he would be gone, their night only a nice memory. She loved him with all her heart but it was not enough, he still loved her and there was nothing she could do about it. She who did not know what treasure she had in her hand, his heart was like the most beautiful crystal but extremely fragile.

She knew it was only a matter of time before she smashed it and the greatest treasure would be forever lost. She watched as his chest slowly rises and falls, he looked so peaceful and innocent. She could not bear the thought of him in pain but she knew it was a matter of time.

She softly caressed his face lovingly and smiled when he nuzzled her hand for more warmth. "Oh Naruto-kun why can't you love me the way you love her, I would protect you with all my being. What we have is not enough anymore, I may have your body but I want you heart as well. I would treasure it always." then she kissed his lips savoring his taste.

She laid next to him taking as much warmth as she could, she knew the sun was rising and he would be gone. She hated this part, every time he left she felt like a piece of her soul was dying.

The sun had finally came scaring away the darkness. Naruto woke up from his sleep and saw the beautiful woman that had shared his bed. He watched as tears fell from her eyes, he knew that he was hurting her. He wished things could have been different but it wasn't this was the life they were dealt with. He knew he had to leave he had a job to do, to protect her even from himself.

He loved her more than anything but he was scared to be hurt again. _She_ had made sure of that, she had betrayed him in the worst way. They were to be married but she screwed _him_ behind his back. Though it had been years it still left him vulnerable. No one knew, and he made sure they never did, she was gone moved to another country with the one she wanted. His heart forever shattered and because of this he could not give it to another. Beside who would want a broken heart.

So with sorrow and shame he rose from the bed and walked out the door again leaving the naked woman to cry. "Good bye Ino-chan, I wish things were different, I wish I could love you the way you deserve but she made sure I couldn't. I am broken and you need someone who isn't." and with that he was gone.

Gone to fight his past never knowing the child he left behind with the woman he had come to love.


	2. Chapter 2

It was over, the great war was finally over. Sound was destroyed and the traitor killed. Naruto looked over the remains of what used to be his brother. He shed no tears as they had long been used up, all he wanted now was to return home and rebuild his life.

He could not wait to see the woman that he had come to love one more time. He knew that a woman of her beauty would not remain unattached for long but he just wanted to see her anyways. He looked to the moon and wondered what he was going to do next.

Over the last six years he was in battle after battle rising through the ranks until he was at the very top. He lead the Leaf army now, only out ranked by a sannin and Hokage. Through his command he had lost minimum causalities, it was through his command that he broke the Sound ranks and conquered them.

He had the respect of his men, and complete loyalty. He knew that he was closer to becoming Hokage now the question was did he want it, that he did not know nor cared he just wanted to go home.

"_It looks like I am coming back home, I wonder how things have changed." _He thought as he mounted his horse.

News of the war ending reached Konoha within hours and they have yet to stop celebrating. Ino was happy to know that her man was returning. She of course knew that Naruto was alive being the assistant of the Hokage had its perks. Shizune had long left the Hokage's side to raise her family and run the hospital.

Ino still remembered the last night that she and Naruto shared, the many hours of pleasure he had given her. The love that they shared that night still remained in her heart. After that night in which she had given her maiden hood to her love she had refused to date another male.

When she found out that she had become pregnant from that encounter she was happy but scared. She knew that there was a chance that Naruto might not return. But now that fear was put to rest and another crept in. What if he met some one? She knew that sometime men and women from the same camp slept with each other to relieve some pressure.

She knew how skilled Naruto was and she also knew how attached some people would get, hell look at her. She fell in love with the only man she had ever slept with. Maybe something similar happened while they were in the field and love bloomed leaving her alone. She could not bear it, not while she cared for his son.

Though had yet to date anyone doesn't mean they weren't those that tried. Over the past six years she had grown into a very beautiful woman. Many men tried to score with her only to be met with brutal rejection, the last person that tried was still being fed through a tube in ICU.

The fact that she had a child did not bother them, and when the father of the child was announced it made the mother even more enticing. Her child was the heir of the Namikaze clan one of the most powerful and richest clans in the world. Ino being the mother of the child was given full rights of the clan until such time when Naruto returned or the child become of age.

Most knew that being in the front lines of war that the mortality rate was very high. So with that knowledge they tried to bag the Namikaze matriarch and claim the clan's assets. So as time went on Ino and her child was harassed by men trying to gain some form of foothold into the Namikaze clan.

"Is it true Hokage-sama is Naruto-kun really coming home?" she asked the aging woman.

Tsunade was happy as well her son was coming home. Though technically she was his cousin it did not matter to her she was his mother in all but blood. She was sadden when he announced he was leaving to fight in the war. Of course she knew why he had chosen to fight, he was running from the pain that bitch had given him.

To think that she once liked that whore, it wasn't until she left to be with her lover that she had found out how much pain her boy was in. Many of his friends tried to console him, no one could get close enough. That is until Ino came, she refused to let him wallow in self pity and literally kicked his ass out of his house.

Over the next six months they formed a deep connection that later formed into love. Everything was going great until the whore came back asking for forgiveness and to take her back. She had stated that she was pregnant with his child. Which later turned out to be false, it turned out that the man she was sleeping with was married and wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She was left with nothing but a child in her womb.

As she tried to find out what she was going to do, she heard news of her former lover. His heritage was finally announced and his fortune released. She thought that she could play at his heart strings but it backfired horribly. After everything was said and done she was banished from Konoha and was never to get within 300 yards of any Namikaze clan members.

"Yes Ino-chan, Naruto-chan is finally coming home. He should be here within the week." she replied

"I can't wait, its been to long since I held him my arms, to feel his warmth and touch." Ino said as she smiled with tears in her eyes, "to feel his love inside of me." she finished perversely.

Tsunade could only chuckle at her remark.

Looking forward Naruto could only think on how things must have changed. His friends must have grown and created families by now. He could not wait to see her one more time. As the gates of Konoha came into view he began to remember. The night that she gave herself to him, her body was forever imprinted in his mind.

Her voice, her touch, her very being was his to enjoy that night. The countless hours he ravaged her, her beautiful face conformed to an expression of sheer pleasure as he took her over and over again. Even though she might now have her own lover and family those memories were his for all eternity.

"Naruto-sama, we will reach the walls by high noon sir." a man reported as they marched.

"Very well." was all he said and continued to march.

It was high noon when the gate guards saw an army marching towards their gate. They were about to raise the alarm but then saw the leaf emblem on the flags. They were finally there, at long last their brothers and sisters were home once again.

As news of the parade spread many of the civilians came to the main road to pay homage to their protectors. Along the sides the current ninjas were at attention waiting for the troops to walk by. In front of the troops where monks carrying silk pillows. On those pillows were the tags with the name of the fallen imprinted on them.

As a final goodbye everyone bowed and offered a prayer for safe passage to the afterlife. Sixty monks marched through the street until they reached the Monument of the Fallen Heroes. They proceeded to mount the tags onto the stone. On that day 17,000 names were added.

Once the procession of the fallen was completed the rest of the army marched in. the cheers of the villagers could be heard for miles. Soldier upon soldier marched in Konoha looking straight ahead ignoring the cheers. Years of military discipline had forged them.

Ino was getting worried as she had yet to see her beloved Naruto. Sakura who had taken time off to see her long lost teammate was also getting worried. She had fear that his name was on that monument.

Suddenly the troops made an opening down the center of the ranks. Fours horses then walked in. Everyone knew who these men were. They were four generals of Konoha, General Nara, Shikamaru's father. General Rock Lee, General Kakashi Hatake. And finally Supreme General Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Ino could not believe her eyes, Naruto had grown in the last six years. She watched as Naruto bowed to Hokage and gave his last order. "Men you are now released of duty." and with that the celebration began.

Many couples where reunited again, many parents hugged their child. She could not wait to introduce Naruto to his son.

Naruto could not believe what he was seeing, Ino had truly become a beauty. It was then that he saw a little boy clutching to her leg. She was a mother now and had a beautiful son, he began to wonder who was his father.

He wanted to talk to her but he knew that her lover would not want another man talking to her. As he began to walk away she called to him.

"Hey Naruto where are you going?" she asked

"Home Ino-chan, where else." he simply replied.

"So you were going to leave again with out saying hi to me." tears already beginning to fall. She thought that he would be happy to see her. "I guess what we had was not special."

"Of course it was, I remember that night everyday. I remember everything." he stated still not giving her his back. He could not stand to see something that was not his.

"I have someone I would like you to meet." then she pulled the little shy boy in front of her "Say hi to Minato-chan I named him after his grandfather."

Naruto froze as she finished her statement. Minato was the name of his father who had long died saving the village. So unless there was another man named Minato that only meant that this child was his. He slowly turned around and looked at the small boy. He had blond hair like him and the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen. Naruto then looked at Ino, as they stared at each other she nudged the boy forward.

"Minato-chan I want you to say hello to your daddy."

Both father and son looked at each other before the little boy ran towards Naruto. "Daddy!" he yelled happily. Naruto got to one knee and opened his arms as the small boy jumped into his embrace.

Ino could only watch with tears in her eyes, they were finally together as a family. Their future was bright once again and nothing was going to change that. She then felt the strong arms of Naruto around her waist and before she knew it was given the most passionate kiss she had ever received. "Thank you Ino-hime you have given something I have always wanted."

And as the sun began to set the festivities were moved to more private venues. A small family walked home, a small boy sleeping on his father's shoulders while his mother had her arms wrapped around her husbands arm.

Both parents looking forward to the future while the child slept. Things were as they should be, things were right again.


End file.
